Shower Fun
by Heyit'skellie
Summary: Cordelia and Misty take a shower together. Smut ensues. Part three after Stress Relief.


Cordelia woke slowly to the feeling of something tickling her nose lightly. She scrunched it up and heard a giggle come from next to her in the bed. She opened her eyes to see Misty tickling her face with a piece of her own hair. Cordelia laughed and wrapped her arms around the girl pulling her close. She ran her hands lightly up the girl's sides and smirked at her before rolling them to straddle her. At Misty's squeal the Supreme took her opportunity to tickle the girl's sides and stomach.

"Cordeliaaaaa! Delia pleeease! Stooop! Please! Baby, come on! Stop!" Misty giggled out her protests at being assaulted by the woman on top of her but Cordelia was relentless and only stopped when her own laughing was too much to bear. She let the girl catch her breath and leaned down to plant a sweet kiss onto waiting lips. She pulled back and rolled off the bed headed for the bathroom without a word.

"What're ya doin', Delia?" Instead of answering Cordelia only held her hand out behind her as an invitation to the girl. Misty took the hint and jumped up to grab Cordelia's hand. The Supreme turned her head and grinned at the swamp witch before bending down to turn on the shower. She wrapped Misty in a hug while she waited for the water to warm up.

"We smell like sex, baby. The whole room does actually. Do you want to take a shower with me?" Cordelia pulled back to look at the girl's face and Misty gave a big smile at the idea before nodding her head at the Supreme. Cordelia turned to check the temperature before stepping in and pulling Misty with her.

She pulled Misty into the spray and washed the girl's hair lovingly. Misty smiled and ran her hands along Cordelia's body. She could feel herself becoming aroused again and when Cordelia had rinsed the shampoo from her hair she took the opportunity to push Cordelia into the cool tile wall and kiss her hard.

Cordelia let out a moan and grabbed Misty's hips to forcefully bring them together. She gasped at the contact and ground herself onto Misty. Misty pulled back and smirked at the woman before her. Cordelia felt Misty's hand snake down from where it had been buried in her hair. She ran it lightly down the woman's neck and over full breasts before she continued her journey downward. When she finally made contact with Cordelia's center, the Supreme let out a loud moan and let her head fall back against the tile behind her.

"Ya see, I never got ta touch ya earlier, Miss Cordelia. I wanted ta taste ya as I mentioned before. And I plan ta do just that right now," Misty leaned forward and kissed at Cordelia's sharp collar bone before biting down and deciding to try to mark the woman like Cordelia had done to her. She trailed her kisses back up to Cordelia's lips before pushing the woman to sit down on the built in bath tub seat. Cordelia looked up to her with lust filled eyes and Misty dropped to her knees before her. She brought their lips together once more and trailed her kisses down the woman's body.

She glanced up as she reached the place where the Supreme needed her most to find that the woman had her head thrown back and her eyes closed. She smiled and leaned in to press her tongue to the other woman's clit. At this, Cordelia's head snapped up and she brought her hands around to tangle in Misty's hair. Misty was spurred on by the action and doubled her efforts on the girl's clit. She swirled her tongue in circles before sucking hard and nipping lightly at the bundle of nerves. Cordelia moaned out loudly at the feeling.

"Misty, baby. I'm really close. If you keep doing that I'm going to come," Misty grinned at this and only continued her ministrations on the woman's center. She ran her fingers up Cordelia's leg before plunging two into the Supreme without warning. Cordelia moaned and gasped at the feeling and pulled Misty even closer to her by the hair she was still holding.

"Oh my God, Misty. I'm going to come!" Misty pushed harder and felt the woman clench around her fingers. Misty pulled her mouth away to watch the woman above her but left her fingers to pump slowly in and out until Cordelia could breathe again. She reached down and grabbed Misty's hands and pulled her up to her to kiss her lips. She moaned at the taste of herself on the girl's mouth and pulled back to see a very satisfied looking Misty looking back at her.

"As soon as I can stand again, I'm going to show you something amazing."


End file.
